


Broken

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Divorce, Draught of Living Death (Harry Potter), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Potions, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: In an attempt to leave his marriage Harry tries to end his life, he is taken to St Mungo's where an old friend might be the answer to helping Harry gain his freedom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicidal thoughts and Actions

Chapter 1: Escape

This is the only way; Harry thought the only way I’ll survive. Get out of here alive. Can’t live like this anymore. 

The blade sliced through Harry’s veins scarlet drops of blood spilled onto the floor, spreading towards the door. Harry closed his eyes and waited for peace to come. When the Auror found him, he was muttering the name Draco Malfoy; the last thing he heard before darkness took over was the sound of rushing feet.

Draco was sitting at his desk trying to decipher instructions that had been left by another healer. He really couldn’t understand why it was so hard for some people to write things clearly. He was about to give up, when he heard someone knock on the door 

‘Healer Malfoy, we have just had a patient arrive, he is from the Ministry’ that was nothing new Draco thought failing to understand the significance. 

‘I’ll be right out, thanks Anna’ 

‘There’s one other thing, the Auror that brought him in said he was muttering your name’ Draco followed the Medi- witch out into the emergency area. As Head Healer of St Mungos Hospital for Witches and Wizards he was often called to examine patients on arrival. 

Walking to the patients bedside Draco looked down and thought he would drop where he stood. It was Harry Potter, if he hadn’t known Harry, he could have sworn that he would not be recognisable to anyone else. 

‘What happened to him, why was he brought here?’ asked Draco still unable to believe this shell of a man was Harry. 

‘He tried to commit suicide,’ said the witch. 

‘Oh Merlin no’ Draco gasped. 

‘Anna do you know who this man is?’ Anna looked at the figure lying on the bed,

‘I’m not sure Healer Malfoy’ she replied. 

‘Its Harry Potter’ the witch looked again and gave a small shriek. 

‘What has happened to him?’ she asked horrified. 

‘I don’t know but I will damn well find out.’ 

The Medi-witch transfigured Harry’s clothing into a hospital gown and levitated him into the bed. 

‘Can you get me a vial of Sleeping Draught please?’ said Draco. 

The witch bustled off to retrieve the potion. 

Draco waved his wand over Harry’s body to check for other injuries, he could see that the young man had tried to cut his wrists. Draco waved his wand again; bandages appeared around both of Harry’s wrists. The witch came back with the potion, Draco magicked Harrys mouth open and poured in some of the sleeping draught. 

‘Would you like me to contact his family healer Malfoy?’ inquired the witch. 

Draco was about to reply when he thought better of it. 

‘Not yet Anna, I would like you to contact the Minister, tell him it’s urgent.’ 

Draco pulled a chair up close to Harry’s bed and stared down at the small figure. What has happened to you Harry? Why have to taken such a drastic measure. 

Draco had been a healer long enough to know a cry for help when he saw one. 

‘Did you know that he was considering suicide?’ Draco asked the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt 

‘I had my suspicions that something was wrong I wasn’t sure what, every time I tried to talk to him about it, he would close up completely’ Kingsley explained. 

‘He’s married to Ginny Weasley isn’t he?’ Draco asked. 

‘Yes, I think that is half the problem, he doesn’t seem happy, he doesn’t talk a lot and if anyone else tries to talk to him Ron Weasley is always conveniently by his side.’ 

‘So he is never alone, is that what your telling me Minister?’ Draco asked 

‘That about sums it up Draco yes’ 

‘I am going to have someone watch Harry around the clock, until he wakes at least and can tell us more, can you organise an Auror guard? I don’t want him left alone.’ 

‘I’ll head back right now and get someone here. You’re worried Draco why?’ ‘This is a cry for help Kingsley, I just don’t know why'

Ron barged in the door of the Burrow and headed for the kitchen. 

‘Harry has been taken to St Mungos’ he puffed as he tried to catch his breath. 

‘What happened, why was he taken there, why not just being him back here we can’t risk having him in a hospital where he can tell someone what’s been going on.’ 

Molly was pacing frantically around the kitchen. 

‘I don’t know what happened I was out, when I got back Ashton told me he’d been taken to the hospital I came straight here’ 

Ron was running his hands through his hair.

‘The tracker didn’t light up, it should have if he was moving, unless he didn’t have his watch on or his bag close to him, you go back to the Ministry and see if you can find his belongings, don’t want somebody finding the tracker. I’ll go and get Ginny and I’ll meet you at St Mungos’ 

she turned and went into the potions room. She placed 3 potion vials into her dress pocket, picked up her wand, she walked out into the backyard and disapparated to Ginny and Harry’s house.

The Auror guard had arrived and was standing guard by Harry’s bed. Satisfied that Harry was safe for the moment, he went to the front desk, he informed the staff that no one was allowed in to see Harry under any circumstances without his permission. If any one did turn up he was to be called to the front, he would then deal with the visitors. 

The witches took note and assured Draco that no one would get past the front desk. He sat back by Harry’s beside and put his head in his hands. No one had seen a lot of Harry in the last 2 years, not since he married the Weasley girl. 

Draco had the sinking feeling that it wasn’t Harry’s idea nor did he do it willingly. 

It explained the big houses and the expensive clothes he would see Ginny parading around in, he was certain that she didn’t want Harry for his companionship, more for his wealth and fame at having defeated Voldemort 2 years earlier. Even while they were still at Hogwarts she always made sure that people saw her hanging off Harry or trying to snog him in the hallways. 

Draco had closed his eyes for a moment when he was roused by a moaning sound, realising it was Harry, Draco quickly moved to Harry’s side and held his hand until he calmed down. The draught would keep him out for a few hours, so Draco figured it was a nightmare that was disturbing him. 

He held his hand for a bit longer, he liked the feel of Harry’s hands they were soft and smooth, he ran his thumb over the back of the mans hand. He had liked Harry for a long time, even before the war, when they were mortal enemies. Now wasn’t the time for those thoughts, he needed to keep Harry safe.

‘Why wasn’t Ron bloody watching him, that’s why he works at the Ministry, so we know where he is’ Ginny seethed 

‘he was out Ginny, we can’t draw to much attention to ourselves or someone is going to start suspecting something’s not right. Most people know that Ron and Harry have been friends for years, so won’t think it too odd when they are seen together. Ron has gone back to the Ministry to collect his things, don’t want anyone finding the tracking device, or the last 3 years have been for nothing’ 

Molly was worried, Ginny could see it in her face, if she was honest she was worried herself, but she wasn’t going to let her meal ticket slip through her fingers after all the planning they had put into this.

Ron walked back into the Ministry and straight to Harry’s office, he looked around for the watch that he always wore in case the fool had taken it off, he looked in the filing cabinet draw where he knew Harry kept his bag. Coming up empty on both counts, he went into the staff room and searched Harrys work cube, this was where he received memos and work related paperwork.

Again he found nothing, getting angrier by the second, he stormed towards the Ministers office, it was the last place he wanted to go, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Kingsley Shacklebolt didn’t like Ron, he knew and the feeling was mutual, ever since his prat of a father and brother had walked out on his mum, Ron got the feeling that Shacklebolt didn’t trust him.

The fact that he was always around Harry, he got the distinct impression that the Minister suspected something was a miss. It was his fault that Ron hadn’t been around to watch Harry that day; bloody idiot didn’t even need a guard to go to Flourish and Blotts. He got to the office to find the Minister was not there, looking in both directions to see if anyone was coming, Ron decided to chance a look in the Ministers office. It was an elaborate set up; antique furniture placed throughout a bank of glass windows faced out onto the busy London streets.

Ron opened a few of the desk drawers in search of the watch, when nothing jumped out at him, he walked over the Ministers closet where mostly his robes were kept and looked for any signs of the watch or Harry’s bag. Slamming the doors shut Ron stood in the middle of the room hands on hips trying to think where in Merlin could Harry’s belongings be. 

‘Can I help you with something Mr Weasley?’ asked the deep Caribbean voice of the Minister. 

‘Um… was just about to leave you a note Minister’ stuttered Ron whose ears had turned red. 

‘Well I’ve saved you the trouble, now what can I do for you?’ 

‘Just wondering about Harry, heard that he had been taken to St Mungo’s?’

‘You heard correctly, unfortunately I’m not in a position to speculate as to why he was taken, now if you’ll excuse me I have a great deal of work that needs to be done. Good Day Mr Weasley.’

With that the Minister turned his back to Ron and moved towards his desk. Ron left the office and stormed back to the cubicle that was classed as his office, dropped down at his desk. 

This was getting ridiculous, surely a watch and a bag could not be that hard to find. Kingsley sat down at his desk and went over his encounter with Ron Weasley. It was obvious that he had been in here searching for something, and if the Minister was to take a guess it was for Harrys belongings.

Mr Weasley is out of luck he thought, he put a hand to the pockets in his robes and felt the shrunken items resting neatly inside, he was Minister after all did they really think he would leave things lying around for anyone to find. 

Despite all that he was becoming increasingly concerned about Ron’s motives and not just his, Molly and Ginny as well. He thought that another visit to St Mungo’s was in order; he had a sinking feeling that something dark was in the air. He extracted a memory and placed it into a crystal vial, he then put the vial into the cabinet behind his desk, sealing the door and placing charms around it the Minister left his office in search of the Auror who had discovered Harry.

Ron was standing in the lavish house that Ginny and Harry lived in. Much to his sisters and mothers displeasure Ron had told them about coming up empty at the ministry and his run in with Kingsley. 

‘He knows that’s something’s going on, we will have to be careful, get to Harry at the hospital.’ Ron surmised. 

‘The sooner he is here the better it will be, makes me nervous when we don’t know where he is or what he might say’ Molly said, wringing her fingers together. 

‘Right lets get going to St Mungo’s, Ginny get ready to play the concerned wife, might get him out quicker that way’ Molly walked to the front door and out into the street.

Draco was still sitting by Harry’s beside when a young Medi-witch approached him. 

‘Healer Malfoy, there are some people here asking to see Mr Potter?’

‘Do you know who they are?’ replied Draco; ‘it’s his wife and her family Sir’ said the witch.

He had guessed that they would be the first to arrive, as Weasley worked at the Ministry with Harry and would have heard where he had been brought. 

He motioned for the Auror guard to watch Harry and followed the witch to the front of the hospital. 

‘How may I help you?’ asked Draco as he came to stand near the trio of redheads. 

‘Malfoy’ sneered Ron, 

‘Healer Malfoy, but yes’ Draco matched Ron’s sneer.

‘You work here?’ 

‘Yes I’m the head healer here, now what can I do you?’

‘We would like to see Harry, I am his wife’ said Ginny. 

‘I am aware of that, however wife or not I can’t allow anyone to visit Harry at the moment, he is still unconscious and until he wakes I’m not permitting visitors, I can certainly inform you when he does wake, but until then no one is permitted’ 

‘You can’t stop me from seeing my husband Malfoy’ seethed Ginny. 

‘I can and I will, now if there is nothing further I have work to do’

‘What happened to him?’ asked Molly finding her voice. 

‘That is confidential I cannot discuss that without Harry’s permission.’ 

‘I am his wife, you have to tell me, I demand that you tell me now’ Ginny shouted

‘I will tell you nothing, now get out before I have you thrown out’ Draco turned and walked away.

The three Weasley’s stood gobsmacked for a few moments it was Ron who broke the silence. 

‘We have no chance of getting anywhere near Harry while ever Malfoys around, you know he hates us’ Ron fumed.

‘We will just have to find a way around it, use the cloak if we have to, Ginny can sneak in.’ said Molly. 

‘We haven’t got the bloody cloak, the prat has hidden it’ seethed Ron. 

‘Then we will get permission from the Minister, he can’t deny Ginny the right to see her husband.’

Back at the Burrow Molly wrote a stern letter to the Minister of Magic asking that they be allowed to visit Harry, she added in the encounter with Draco, although she was unsure of what good it would do. 

Ron and Ginny were at the house going through all of Harry’s belongings trying to find the cloak. Neither could recall having seen it since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, which meant that someone else had in their possession or Harry had done a very good job of concealing it. Ginny had the thought of looking in the vaults at Gringotts; she had permission to access them without Harry.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and tells Draco the horrifying story that has been his life for the last 2 years

Chapter 2: Explanation

Kingsley found Auror Flannigan and invited him into one of the conference rooms. Gesturing for him to take a seat, Kingsley said opposite him. 

‘This will only take a minute Tim’ said Kingsley.

‘I understand that you found our young Harry in the bathroom?’ 

‘Yes Kingsley I did, it was a horrible sight, I did my best to stop the bleeding, there was so much blood, I called for another Auror and we got to St Mungo’s as quick as we could’ Tim was shaking. 

‘You did the right thing Tim’ said Kingsley patting his shoulder. 

‘I need to ask if you’ve noticed anything unusual about Harry, has been acting differently?’ 

‘He doesn’t talk much Kingsley, and when he does its only a very short conversation, it seems that Ron Weasley is always close by, just appears from nowhere’ 

‘Yes I’ve noticed that myself’ replied the Minister. 

'Thank you Tim, I’ll let you get back to work’ 

Kingsley spoke with the other Auror that had assisted Harry to the hospital, a familiar pattern was beginning to emerge and Kingsley didn’t like the sound of it. Back in his office he noticed a letter had been left for him, it was from Molly Weasley seeking permission to see Harry.

Draco found himself stroking the back of Harry’s hand again, funnily enough the gesture seemed to calm Harry, he would not move about as much or talk in his sleep if Draco had hold of his hand. 

He never realised just how beautiful Harry was, he had always found the man to be attractive, but sitting here, his beauty shone. He would make sure that he never let Harrys hand go again, it had been far too long already. A cough brought Draco out of his trance; he turned to see the Minister of Magic standing there with a smile on his face.

‘Always thought you two would make a great couple,’ he said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

‘Think its too late for that Kingsley’ sighed Draco. 

‘Never too late Draco, don’t give up without a fight.’ 

‘I received a letter from Molly Weasley, requesting they be allowed to see Harry, from what I read they have already tried to get in?’ 

‘Yes they were here about an hour ago, got a shock when they saw me come out’ 

‘I bet they did’ Kingsley chuckled. 

‘I thought I would bring you these, he cast a silencing charm around himself and Draco, pulling the items from his robes, he resized them and place them on the bed for Draco to see. 

‘The watch was given to me by one of the Aurors that found him, I retrieved his bag from his office’ he went on to tell Draco about finding Ron Weasley in his office. 

‘The watch seems to be glowing a lot, I haven’t figured out why yet’ Kingsley sighed. 

Draco took the watch in hand and looked at it closely, 

‘I think you will find that it’s a tracking device Minister, its how they can keep an eye on Harry and where he is at all times. Death eaters used to use things like this. I believe it’s the Avenseguim charm.’ 

‘I’ll take it back to the Ministry and get it checked out, if you’re right it would certainly explain why Ron Weasley always appears out of nowhere.’

I charmed it when I found it so no one would know I had it.’ 

Kingsley proceeded to open Harry’s rucksack and empty the contents. A small blade fell onto the bed; it had dried blood on the blade. 

‘Now we know what he used’ said Kingsley with a hint of concern in his voice. 

‘There’s something I need to show you’ 

Draco stood from his chair and walked over to Harry, he lifted the gown and exposed the numerous scars he had discovered when he examined Harry.

‘These are from the Cruciatus Curse’ he pointed to several scars along Harry’s torso 

‘How in Merlin do you know that Draco?’ Kingsley was mortified. 

‘Being the son of a Death Eater and having the Dark Lord live in your house is how’ Draco replied pushing the memories away. 

‘Who would do this to him?’ Kingsley asked in shock. 

‘If I had to guess I’d say Ginny or Molly Weasley. I found evidence of hexes and jinxes as well’ 

‘Oh dear Merlin, but why?’ Kingsley had sat down again, not trusting himself to stand. 

‘Get him to do what they want, get access to his vaults, the money, live a life of luxury at Harrys expense’ 

'Do you think this is the first time he has tried to end his life?’ Kingsley asked knowing he would not like the answer. 

‘No, there are old scars on his arms and legs from previous attempts, I think this is the first time he has been desperate enough to try it at work, where he was sure to get help. Any other time I’d say that Molly healed him, giving them no reason to visit a hospital.’ 

‘ I think you are right Draco, how long before he wakes?’

‘Wont be until tomorrow I would wager, I’ve given him a strong sedative’ 

‘We need to put a plan in place Draco, so they can’t get near him, I need him to wake first and hear what he has to say before I do anything. Let me know as soon as he does, before anyone else I don’t like this one bit Draco not one bit’. 

‘Me either Minister’

Ron and Ginny were at the Burrow, they had found nothing of interest at the house.

‘I have written to the Minister requesting that we see Harry, I told him about Malfoy, but I don’t think that will have any effect, we all know how much the Minister likes the slime ball.’ 

Molly was throwing ingredients into a cauldron in her potions room. I’m making a sleeping draught, some healing potions and a memory modifier’ she explained. 

Ron you will have to keep your eyes and ears open at the Ministry sees what is being said, take one of those extendable ears your useless brother had it may be that we have to bide our time until he wakes up’

Kingsley was in his office scratching notes onto parchment. He had a plan in mind to stop the Weasley’s from causing Harry any further harm. At the minute it was just that a plan, nothing could be put into action until Harry woke the next day. 

He took some comfort in the thought that Draco was watching over him until that time. He could see the look on Draco’s face; he really cared for Harry, possibly going as far to say he loved him. He sent his patronus off to tell his husband what had happened and that he would be a little late.

Minerva was having a nightcap in her office when the floo flared, the Minister for magic’s head appeared in the flames. 

‘Do you have a minute Minerva it’s rather important’ ‘certainly Kingsley come through.’

The Minister stepped out of the fire and sat in front of the large ornate desk. He told the headmistress all that had occurred that day and what he would need her help with. 

‘The poor lad, I always wondered why they got married so soon after the war, he didn’t ever seem happy around Ginny Weasley, always appeared he was uncomfortable.’ Minerva stated. 

‘ I think that’s because Harry is gay Minerva, I don’t think he has told anyone or if he did they took no notice’ 

Minerva told Kingsley that it had been reported that Ron and Ginny Weasley were seen in Hogsmeade, which was odd now that they no longer attended Hogwarts. 

‘They are looking for something, if I was to guess I would say it was Harrys invisibility cloak, in order for them to sneak into the hospital undetected’ Kingsley said. 

'They wont have any luck as it’s well hidden and that’s where it will stay’ she said stiffly. 

‘Expect and owl from Molly Weasley looking for an excuse to come to the castle’ mused Kingsley. 

‘ She can try Minister, but it will get her nowhere. Lets have a drink.’ 

Kingsley was right about the letter, that night Molly Weasley wrote a letter to Minerva asking to visit the castle.

Draco quickly went and changed into something more comfortable than his work robes, he had left the Auror with Harry so he took the chance to grab some things. 

He spoke to another Healer and organised for them to cover his shifts for the next few days, he didn’t want to leave Harry’s bedside for many reasons, but the main one for now was that he didn’t trust the Weasleys not to try anything. He also organised for a private room for Harry it was usually reserved for seriously ill patients or Ministry officials. He wanted him kept out of sight, save for anyone to recognise him.

He ordered some dinner for himself and the Auror, they sat silently and ate. At 6:30 there was a change in guards, Draco was surprised to see that the new guard was Kingsley himself. 

‘I didn’t know the Minister himself was required to guard people aren’t they supposed to guard you?’ Draco said with a smirk. 

‘Special cases call for special guards, Harry is very important to me so here I am.'

‘Blaise will make you sleep on the couch for the next fortnight’ Draco grinned. 

His schoolmate Blaise Zabini had married Kingsley 2 years before.

‘My husband knows and understands that this is where I need to be’ Kingsley replied with a sly grin.

Kingsley filled Draco in on his visit with Minerva and the plan they had decided on. Minerva had sent her patronus to the Minister telling about the letter she received from Molly Weasley not long after he left the castle. 

‘Why in the name of Merlin would she want to go to Hogwarts?’ Draco asked. 

‘I think she is looking for the invisibility cloak, allowing Ginny to sneak in here and see Harry maybe slip him something’ Kingsley answered. 

‘The sooner he is done with that family the better’ Draco fumed. 

Draco had conjured a bed next to Harry’s he had drifted off to sleep, when we was woken by somebody screaming. He was up and by Harry’s side in mere seconds; Kingsley was there as well. Harry was extremely agitated; he was writhing and crying in his sleep. 

‘Draco what’s wrong with him? Is he having a nightmare, its like he’s in pain’ Kingsley was watching Harry with great concern. 

His body went rigid and he was moaning in pain. 

‘Kingsley hold him at tight as you can, I need to go and get a Calming Draught, lean over him, almost like your hugging him.’

Draco raced from the room and into the hospital wing. Kingsley leant over Harry and held onto to him as tightly as he could, 

‘its alright Harry, just breath Harry, its ok, we’ll get something to stop the pain in a moment.' 

Draco was back in no time, with Kingsley’s help they administered the draught and Harry finally calmed down. 

‘What caused him to go rigid like that?’ Kingsley asked. 

‘He was dreaming of having the Cruciatus curse inflicted on him’ Draco answered gravely. 

‘Sweet Merlin those cruel bastards, I’ll see them thrown in Azkaban for this’ Kingsley was fuming and pacing. 

Morning dawned and the Weasley’s were outside the hospital demanding to be let in to see Harry. Draco went out and told them that if they didn’t leave they would not be getting in at all. 

Molly had tried unsuccessfully to get into the castle, Minerva had replied and told her it was a busy time and she couldn’t possibly spare any to see Molly. They convened at Ginny and Harrys later that morning frustration etched in each of their faces. Ron hadn’t stayed long as he had to get to the Ministry. 

‘We are running out of ideas, the watch, bag and even the cloak are nowhere to be found, we can’t get past the front door of St Mungo’s’ Ginny seethed 

‘We will just have to wait until he wakes up, Ron may hear something at work today we might be able to use’ Molly answered. 

Ron arrived at the ministry and went looking for Kingsley, he passed an Auror and causally asked if they had seen the Minister, he was told that he was out. Putting his bag in his locker, he took the opportunity to have another look in Harry’s office. 

Auror Flannigan saw Ron skulking around and decided to follow him, keeping out of sight. Ron went through the drawers and cabinets in Harry’s office again coming up with nothing. He walked out and headed towards the Ministers office, with Tim Flannigan close behind. 

Ron searched the office from top to bottom with nothing to show for it. Fuming he stomped out and headed back to his cubicle. Tim quietly walked back to his desk and scratched a note to the Minister.

Sipping his coffee in an effort to wake up a bit Draco watched Harry; he had slept soundly after Draco gave him the calming draught. 

‘Draco? Is that you?’ hearing his name Draco looked up to see Harry opening his eyes and trying sit up. ‘

Yeah its me Harry’ he answered walking to the bedside. 

‘Try not to move too much just lay back down’ he spoke gently. 

‘How did I get here’ Harry croaked. 

‘Two Aurors from the Ministry brought you in yesterday’ Draco said. 

He could see panic in Harry’s eyes so he gently placed his hand on top if his. 

‘I have to talk to you Draco, I need to tell you something, and I need your help’ 

Harry was becoming agitated; Draco grabbed the remainder of the calming draught and coaxed Harry to drink some. When he had calmed down again Draco spoke. 

‘They told me when you came in that you had been asking for me’ 

‘I knew that you would be able to help me, I knew that I was safe here’ Harry muttered.

‘Nothing will happen to you while I’m here you’re perfectly safe.’ Draco ran his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. 

‘Before you tell me what is going on do you mind if I tell the Minister you’re awake, he has been worried’ 

Harry nodded and Draco sent his patronus off telling Kingsley the news.

Within half an hour Kingsley Shacklebolt was in the private room with Harry and Draco. 

‘Take your time Harry, there is no rush’ Kingsley spoke gently. 

'After the war ended we were at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione and me. It was a few days after, all I wanted to do was sleep I was so tired. Ginny had been at me to get back together, I told her that I needed time to think about a few things, see while I was on the run, I sort of figured that I was gay, I had thought of all the times that I had kissed Ginny and Cho, it didn’t really do anything for me. I always seemed to be more interested in what the boys were doing or what they looked like than the girls. Harry blushed slightly and glanced at Draco when he said that, Draco had a feeling he might have been one of the boys.

'A week or so later I was planning on leaving the Burrow and stay at the Leaky Cauldron, I couldn’t stand Ginny annoying me anymore. I had my things all packed. I told Ginny that I didn’t want to get back together we could still be friends. I had gone upstairs to grab my broom, when I came back down there were 3 wands pointing at me, I felt the body bind curse hit me, I think that was Ginny. I was asking what was going on. Molly came right up to me and said that I wasn’t going anywhere I would be staying there and marrying Ginny. I told her that wasn’t going to happen, I didn’t want a relationship. She had this mad look in her eyes, she said I would do exactly that or Teddy and Andromeda would be killed.' Harry faltered

'He is my godson, I couldn’t believe what she had said, and I was shaking my head saying that she couldn’t kill an innocent child just because I didn’t want to be with her daughter. Arthur had been shouting it was wrong and to let me go, Molly turned and used the killing curse. Arthur dropped like a stone. I knew then she was serious; I had no choice but to marry Ginny.'

Harry was shaking badly, tears pouring down his cheeks, Draco sat on the bed and pulled him into a hug, he just held him. When the tears had ebbed Harry continued. 

'We were married at the Burrow; I think it was their Lawyer that married us, but I’m not sure. They made me sign forms to say that Ginny could have access to my vaults. When I refused to sign the first time, they used the Cruciatus curse.'

That was my punishment if I didn’t do what they wanted. Ginny spent money like it was water demanded a big house, jewellery. I had to get Ron a job at the ministry, so he could keep an eye on me. They charmed a watch to track me, and had something like the map I had at Hogwarts to see where I was going. Ginny was going on about having a baby constantly. Because I can do wandless magic I was able to use contraceptive spells to stop her falling pregnant, I also used a charm to stop me from making it happen. It was the only thing I could control. 

A few days ago she found out that she hadn’t fallen pregnant, she went mad, demanded we have sex right then and there, I refused and she cursed me with Crucio. I couldn’t take it anymore I had to get out. I had tried to kill myself before but they always found me and healed me so I could never come here. I decided to do it at work. When Ron was out yesterday I went into the bathroom and cut my wrists. I knew someone would find me; I made sure to take the watch off so they didn’t know I had left the Ministry. I mentioned your name Draco, because I knew that you could help me.

Kingsley and Draco were in shock after what they had heard. It didn’t seem real or possible that they would offer an ultimatum like that. Kingsley was the first to recover. ‘Harry I’m to make sure that Teddy and Andromeda are safe, you have my word. I am going to go and organise that I’ll leave you in Draco’s capable hands’ he kissed Harry on the forehead and left the room. 

‘I just want them to be safe Draco’ Harry sniffled. 

‘Kingsley will make sure of it Harry’ Draco replied. 

‘Would you like something to eat or drink?’ he asked. 

‘Not just yet maybe later’ do you need to get back to work?’ Harry asked. 

‘No I have taken some time off, to make sure you’re alright’ 

Harry blushed and looked away. 

‘That was very kind of you Draco’ he smiled. 

‘Anything for you Harry, you need to be looked after’ Draco stared straight into Harry’s eyes.

‘I’m really important to you?’ he murmured quietly. 

‘Of course you are, very important’ I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think so’ 

Harry placed his hand on the side of Draco’s face and stroked his cheek. Suddenly remembering where he was he pulled his hand away. 

‘Sorry Draco I shouldn’t have done that’ Harry lowered his gaze. 

‘Harry Potter you look at me, there is no need in the magical world to be sorry for that gesture. I am not here because I’m a healer and its my job, I’m here because I care a great deal for you and I want to help.’ 

‘That’s why I told them to bring me here to you, I care about you too Draco, I never got the chance to tell you.' 

Draco held Harry’s hand and looked into those beautiful green eyes and smiled. 

‘You have just told me, better late then never.'

'I’m going to help you get out of this rotten marriage and we will go from there.’ 

‘As long as there is with you I don’t care, I love you Draco, I know it’s probably too soon, but its how I feel.’ 

‘Harry my beautiful soul I love you too.’ 

‘I tried to find you after the war but didn’t know where you had gone. The day I tried to leave the Burrow I was coming to look for you, but when they threatened to hurt Teddy I had no choice, I couldn’t bear if anything happened to him, he was the only family I had left’.

' I remember seeing you at Ministry functions sometimes, I tried to talk to you, but Ron was always there watching so I knew I couldn’t risk it. I hoped that one day I’d be able to find you and ask for help, that’s why I cut my wrists, I knew the Ministry would bring me here’. 

‘You did a very brave thing Harry and because of your bravery you have suffered, you will not suffer anymore. Once Teddy and Andromeda are safe, Kingsley is going to tell you about the plan we have. Why don’t you lay back down and rest.’ 

‘Don’t leave me Draco’ Harry squeezed his hand. 

‘Baby I’m not going anywhere.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kingsley and Draco's help, Harry devises a plan to give him his freedom

Chapter 3: The Plan

Overhearing two Aurors talking about Harry, Ron went in search of the ones that had found him and taken him to St Mungo’s, he had overheard that one of them was Auror Flannigan so Ron sought him out first. He entered the Ministry staff room and found the man he wanted. 

‘Morning Tim, not a bad day outside’ said Ron as cheerfully as he could. 

‘No I suppose it’s not too bad for this time of year.’ Tim replied not looking up from the paper he was reading. 

‘I heard on the grapevine that you were the one that found Harry’ Ron said 

‘Now we are getting to the reason for this conversation’ Tim thought Ron never sought Tim out for idol chitchat so he figured there was a motive behind doing it now.

‘That’s right’ he answered offering no more information. 

‘You know he’s my brother in law married to my sister Ginny’ 

didn’t think he’d married you, you twat Tim was getting quite frustrated by this so-called conversation. 

‘Yes I did know that’ he replied. 

‘What happened to him?’ its just we are worried, haven’t been able to get in to see him yet’ 

not surprised Tim smiled to himself. 

‘I don’t know, just came upon him and got him to the right place, now if you’ll excuse me I have some work to be getting on with’ Tim put down the paper and walked from the room. 

Tim returned to his desk and scratched more notes down on the piece of parchment. Ron was standing in the staffroom fuming, why was it so bloody impossible to get a straight answer about Harry, it was like he had become a protected species all of a sudden.

What was worse Ron was running out of ideas about how to find out exactly that. He left the staffroom and resigned himself to just having to keep his ears open for any mention of Harry. 

Kingsley returned to the Ministry and closed himself inside his office. He opened a cabinet and took out a large bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass, he poured himself some of the amber liquid and drank it in one go. After hearing what he had from Harry he could have drank the whole bottle. A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. Calling out Enter, Auror Flannigan walked in and faced the Minister.

‘Sorry to disturb you Minister, just wanted a word’ said Tim noting the bottle and glass. 

‘Take a seat Tim’ replied Kingsley. 

‘I just wanted to let you know that Ron Weasley has been skulking around yours and Harry’s office this morning, I saw him and followed to see what he was up to, and just a few minutes ago he approached me in the staffroom and asked about Harry I told him nothing then I left’. 

'That’s the second time he has been in my office, I found him in here the other day, fed me some story about leaving me a note.’ 

Kingsley rolled the glass between his fingers. 

‘Its quite timely that you have come to see me Tim, I need your assistance with something’ 

Kingsley conjured another glass and poured some the amber liquid into it and handed it to Tim. 

‘Trust me you’ll need this after you hear what I have to tell you.’ 

When Kingsley had finished explaining everything to the Auror, Tim look a large swig from his glass. ‘

Merlin Kingsley that poor kid, he must have been desperate to try that’ Tim gasped. 

‘He was, that’s why he did it here, he knew we would get him to right place.’ 

‘Weasley mentioned they hadn’t been allowed in to see him’ said Tim. 

‘nor will they be until I get a few things in place. Tim I need to get Andromeda and Teddy Tonks to safety, that is my first priority, I need you and Auror Ashton to escort them to our safe house in Greece and keep guard are you able to do that for me Tim?’

‘Of course Kingsley I’d do anything for Harry and I know that Barney will too, we both despise Weasley nearly got us killed last month’ 

‘ he wont be here much longer after I set a few things in motion. We need to find Barney and go and see Andromeda.’ 

The two men left the room, to find the other Auror. 

‘Minister, Tim, Barney, how lovely to see you’ said Andromeda Tonks as she showed the three men into the living room. 

‘What do I owe the pleasure of a Ministry visit’ she said 

‘there was an accident with Harry Andromeda’ Kingsley started to explain. 

‘Oh Merlin what has happened, is he alright?’ 

‘He is at St Mungo’s he tried to kill himself, it appears that he was forced to marry Ginny Weasley in exchange for them not harming you or Teddy, he has spent the last 2 years trying to find a way to leave the marriage but it has been impossible.’ 

Andromeda sank down onto the couch and gave a shuddered breath.

‘That poor sweet boy, if I had only known, he came here to see Teddy as often as he could, but I always thought he looked sad, haunted when he did, he always hugged Teddy and I tightly before he left, now I know why.’ 

‘We are working on a way to get him away from the Weasley family and out of the marriage to Ginny, but first we need to get you and Teddy to safety, Tim and Barney are here to escort you to Greece where we have a safe house, they will stay with you there.'

I know this is a lot to take in Andromeda, but we need to keep you safe for Harry’s sake and yours and Teddy’s’ 

‘I would do anything for Harry, he loves Teddy dearly, he has given us money to hep with Teddy’s upbringing, this is the least I can do for him.’ Andromeda rose from the couch and packed what she and Teddy would need. 

Outside Kingsley cast protective charms over the house, Tim, Barney, Andromeda and Teddy disapparated to Greece, the Minister apparated to the hospital.

Harry had just woken again and was eating a sandwich when Kingsley appeared. ‘Andromeda and Teddy are safe’ 

he explained whilst casting a silencing charm around the room. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief and tear began to spill onto his cheeks. 

‘Thank you Kingsley, I couldn’t stand if anything happened to them because of me, because I wasn’t strong enough to keep them that way’ Harry sobbed. 

‘Harry it’s because of your strength and bravery that they are alive, I don’t know anyone that would endure what you have for as long as you have for someone else’ Kingsley was sincere when he spoke.

‘Now I have a plan of attack if you are up to hearing it’ Kingsley asked softly. 

Harry nodded in answer. 

‘First thing I need to ask you, is whether or not you have a will, or whether the Weasley’s forced you to make one out’ Kingsley asked. 

‘No I don’t have one, I don’t think the Weasley’s got that far in their thinking as Ginny has access to my vaults’ 

‘You are going to make out a will, firstly to protect your money and secondly to protect yourself. I understand from Minerva that your parents left a Will with Albus before they died. It named Sirius and Alice Longbottom as your guardians if anything happened to them, after Sirius died and Alice was in no fit state to care for you the responsibility went to Minerva and Albus. Now that Albus is gone, you are only left with one guardian. Harry how would you feel if I became your second guardian?’ ‘ I would like that very much Kingsley’ said Harry with a small smile. 

‘Excellent, we will get that made official.’

‘As your guardians Harry, Minerva and myself will oversee your care and finances, that means that we have a say about who can enter your vaults and who can’t, this will be in effect until your 25, that way your protected. What do you think about that?’ 

‘I think it’s a good idea, Ginny spends far too much money and I’m certain that Molly and Ron have helped themselves too.'

If that means they can’t touch it then I’m happy for you and Minerva to say who can.’ 

‘What about his marriage to Ginny?’ Draco asked he had been quietly listening until now. 

‘If Harry agrees I’ll contact Blaise get him to start working on divorce proceedings.’ 

Draco looked at Harry gauging a response from Kingsley’s question.

‘I never wanted to marry her, I felt absolutely nothing for her, over the last 2 years I’ve come to hate her’ Harry’s eyes were alight, something Draco hadn’t seen for a long time. 

‘I will talk to Blaise’ Kingsley replied. 

‘The other part of my plan is this, the Weasley’s have been here twice now trying to see you, both times you were still asleep. They have written to me demanding that they be allowed in to see you. Molly has contacted Minerva asking for entrance to the castle, we all know she has absolutely no cause to be there.'

Minerva thinks and I agree with her that they are after your cloak, so one of them can sneak in here. Ron has been through your office and mine on two occasions searching for I believe your watch and your bag, both of which I have. Can you think of why they are so intent on getting in here Harry?’ 

‘They are worried that I’ll tell someone about the unforgivable they have used on me, that I was forced into marrying Ginny and most of all that Molly killed Arthur. While ever I was at the Ministry with Ron glued to my side, they knew I’d never say anything, and if I did they had a memory modifier at the ready. Now that I’m in here out of their reach and control, they are petrified I will talk.'

'I can guarantee that when they first tried to get in Molly would have had a memory potion with her. What they didn’t count on was Draco being here and refusing them entry. That’s why you have gotten letters and Ron has been snooping and asking questions.’ 

‘ I can’t believe the lengths they have gone to and for what? To get hold of Harrys fortune?’ Draco fumed. 

‘They will never get their hands on my entire fortune Draco’ Harry smiled. 

‘Explain said Kingsley curiously

‘They believe that the only vaults I have are my parents and the one Sirius left me when he died. I actually have 3 other vaults they know nothing about, before Albus died he told me about my dads family and how wealthy they were, there a 2 vaults that belong to the potter family and me being the last living Potter the fortune and properties all come to me. The black family were also wealthy and Sirius put in his wills that I was not having access to this vault as well after he died. He comes from a long line of Lords, as he was the last remaining black, and as I was his godson it comes to me as well.'

'When I was forced to marry Ginny, I kept my mouth shut about them, they may have had power over me, but I wasn’t going to let them have complete power over me.’

Kingsley and Draco sat with their mouths gaping open. Harry laughed telling to close their mouths before they got stiff jaws. When Kingsley recovered he continued with the plan.

‘To be able to exact a little revenge on your part Harry, Draco and I have discussed some options. The first is that you could ask Ginny outright for a divorce and immediately prevent her from accessing your money. I think this would anger them and cause more harm then good. The second is that you feign a nervous breakdown; they don’t know why you were brought in here and what happened at the Ministry I have kept that quiet. If you were to be seen as having a breakdown, your care and wellbeing would fall to Minerva and I as your guardians, also as a Ministry worker, your care falls to us when an Auror can no longer make sound decisions. This means they cant do anything without our permission.'

'You have to play your part and we will do the rest. There will be an Auror on guard here at all times you will never be left alone with any of them, if you like I can restrict their visits to a time frame.

'They will be searched on arrival and have their wands taken away from them, you will have protective charm around you, they will not know this, but it will prevent any curses or spells being thrown your way. 

Another thought occurred to Kingsley and he shared it with Harry and Draco. 

'Harry I would you to make out 3 wills one will be what is known as a living will, it means that if you are ever in a position where you can’t make sound choices then you nominate someone to do it for you, being Minerva and I.'

'The second one will be pertaining to your chosen guardians and who has control over your finances, you can choose to make Ginny payback everything she has spent since you have been married. She will not have access to your vaults nor will Molly or Ron, but she wont know that for a while. 

'The third will is who will get your fortune and such when you die, this is the one they won’t be shown, this is the will they’ll be counting on getting their hands on. Be prepared for them to try and force a fake will on you and get you to sign it, leaving everything to Ginny. What do you think ‘ Kingsley asked 

‘Lets do it’ was Harry’s answer.

‘They have sent Flannigan and Ashton away on some assignment, I noticed that they never ask me’ grumbled Ron 

‘You are better off at Ministry Ron, keep an eye Harry’ said Molly. 

‘Did you find anything out today?’ 

‘I asked Flannigan what had happened to Harry, wouldn’t tell me anything, said they got him to the right place’ he answered. 

‘No one is telling me anything either, I have asked around ran into one of the Mediwtiches from St Mungo’s she said they can’t talk about patients, I told her I’m his wife, she said she cant tell me’ Ginny whinged. 

‘We are going to have to get in there and soon it’s the only way we are going to be able to slip him the memory modifier’ Molly mused. 

‘Its not going to be easy with Malfoy working there’ Ron seethed. 

‘I'll go and see Kingsley in the morning make him let us in to see Harry’ Molly had a mad gleam in her eyes. 

Kingsley was just settling into the morning when he happened to look up and see Molly Weasley coming towards him. Here we go, he thought round one begins.

‘Minister I would like a word if you please’ Molly barged into the office and sat down. 

Thanks for knocking you rude witch Kingsley muttered 

‘What can I do for you Molly?’ As if I didn’t know. 

‘It has been 2 days since Harry was taken to the Hospital, we have been turned away twice by Draco Malfoy, who likes to lord authority over people. Ginny is very distressed, its her husband and she cant even see if he’s alright’

'For starters Molly Draco is head Healer at the hospital, its his decision who enters and who see patients.' Kingsley said sternly

'Secondly we are monitoring Harry’s condition and will let you know when it is suitable for visitors.’ Kingsley stood and turned his back to Molly pouring himself a cup of coffee. He felt something hit his back he shook slightly and turned to face Molly again. 

‘Coffee Molly?’ he asked 

‘No thank you Minister’ she muttered. 

‘Now if you’ll excuse me Molly I have a very busy day ahead, I must bid you goodbye’ Kingsley stood and walked towards the door. 

‘We will be in touch soon’ 

Molly stormed past the Minister and hurried along the corridor. Kingsley resumed his seat and chuckled to himself, don’t know whom you’re messing with Molly. He sent his patronus off to Blaise asking him to come to the office. He was getting worried; he knew the Weasley’s must have been getting desperate to come into the Ministry. He sent a letter to Minerva asking her to come to the Ministry as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	4. Coming into Affect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley and Minerva become Harrys guardians, the first step in stopping the Weasleys from getting his money.

Chapter 4: Coming into Affect

Draco had found Harry some parchment and he made a start on the Wills that the Minister had talked about. He did the living will first; he gave Minerva and Kingsley permission to make sound decisions regarding his care and wellbeing. 

He worked on the other 2 wills, leaving a lot of his fortune to Teddy, some to St Mungo’s, he also wanted to leave money for any children he might have, wasn’t sure if that was going to happen, but nonetheless he put it in there. The wrote the clause that Kingsley had mentioned about Ginny paying back all the money she had spent over the years, that gave him some sense of satisfaction.

Harry folded the wills and placed them in a drawer until he saw Kingsley again. He remembered that he hadn’t showered for 2 days and thought for the sake of everyone he should probably do something about it. 

‘Draco’

‘mmm’ Draco answered looking up from a book he was looking through.

‘Would it be possible for me to have a shower, I think I need one’ Harry smiled at this.

‘Sure I can show you where it is’ Harry pulled back the covers and made to stand up, his legs failed and he fell back onto the bed.

‘Guess my legs have other ideas’ Harry mused

‘Here I’ll help you up’ Draco went to Harry and took both hands in his. 

‘Ready?’ he said

‘Think so’ Harry said. 

With Draco’s help Harry stood and they shuffled into the bathroom. Draco went to let go of Harry and he swayed slightly. 

‘I’m a bit dizzy’ he said holding his head. 

‘Alright I’ll stay and help you, if that’s alright’ Draco asked tentatively. 

‘That’s a good idea I think’ Harry replied. 

Draco turned the water on and helped Harry with his clothes. Harry shrunk away when he saw his scars were visible. Draco noticed this and looked at Harry. 

‘Do not be ashamed of your scars, I know what has caused them; it shows that you’ve got guts. It makes no difference to me’ 

He helped Harry into the shower and gave him a washcloth and some soap.

‘Can you manage?’ he asked.

‘Not sure, bit scared to try incase I get dizzy again.’ 

Draco spelled away his clothes bar his boxers and stepped into the shower with Harry. 

He took the cloth and soap; he washed Harry’s back moving carefully over the scars. He rinsed the cloth off and started on Harrys front again being mindful of the scars. Harry leaned on Draco’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

‘Thanks Draco it feels nice to have a shower’

‘my pleasure Harry’ Draco replied.

‘I’ve dreamed of hugging you for a long time, in the showers a bonus, I’m annoyed that I’m not getting turned on by being this close, but with the spells I’ve cast it takes a while to wear off’ he murmured. 

Draco lifted Harry from his shoulder and looked into his green eyes. 

‘I’ve dreamt of it too, you’re right the shower is a bonus, not being turned on is painful I know, but I’ll let you in on a secret, I used the same spell, so you wouldn’t think I was just after a shag’ 

Harry stared at Draco with nothing but admiration. 

‘You did that for me?’ he asked. 

‘Yes I’m not about to force myself on you Harry, you have been through enough, its time to start healing not to feel like someone else only wants you for sex.’ 

Tears were spilling from Harry’s eyes; Draco wiped them away with his thumb. 

‘No one has ever done anything like that for me before’ he sobbed. 

‘That’s what love is Harry doing things for no reason other than for love if you let me I’ll show you exactly that’ Draco caressed the side of Harry’s face. 

‘I’d like that’ Harry said. 

‘Right lets get you out and dried.’ 

Showered and feeling better Draco helped Harry back into bed. He sat on the side and lost himself in those beautiful green eyes. 

‘What are you looking at?’ Harry asked watching Draco. 

‘Your gorgeous eyes’ replied Draco 

‘I can’t believe what I’m feeling for you Draco, I never thought I would feel like this again ever its like a light has come on inside me’ Harry explained. 

‘I know what you mean, but I’m willing to see where it takes us if you are, this is meant to be Harry, you and I are what’s right.’ Draco said gently. 

‘I’m scared Draco, but I want this to be over, so I can move on with my life, but most of all I want revenge I want to make them pay for the last 2 years’ Harry said with determination. 

‘By making out those wills and slowly cutting them off is getting your revenge’ Draco replied. 

‘Would you like a hug?’ 

‘Yes I would’ replied Harry and moved in to Draco’s arms. 

He turned in Draco’s arms and looked into his eyes, he moved closer and placed his lips against the blondes and felt the warmth it created. 

‘What was that for’ Draco asked when they broke apart. 

‘Because you’re you’ Harry replied. 

‘I think I know you’ Blaise smiled as he walked into his husbands office and cast a silencing charm. 

‘We’re married aren’t we?’ he said moving into his husbands open arms. 

‘Hello my darling husband, thank you for coming’ Kingsley gave Blaise a kiss and sat down. 

‘I’ve drawn up all the forms, Harry just needs to sign them, Aiden will be the witness and Minerva can be the other one I’ve outlined a letter to Gringotts about the vaults I asked them a high security vault also just to be on the safe side.’ Blaise explained as he showed Kingsley the documents. 

‘My brilliant husband’ Kingsley crooned. 

‘ You are only saying that because you don’t want to sleep on the couch.’ Blaise grinned. 

‘How is Harry going?’ he asked 

‘he isn’t too bad, he was better once I told him that Andromeda and Teddy were safe, Draco is keeping a watchful eye on him’ Kingsley said.

‘About time’ Blaise chuckled. 

‘I agree’ laughed Kingsley. 

‘We will head to the hospital in an hour or so’

Molly stormed into the kitchen of Ginny’s house. 

‘Did it work?’ asked Ginny

‘No he just shook it off like nothing happened, he said we can’t get in until they have deemed it suitable for Harry to have visitors we are getting absolutely nowhere’ Molly seethed. 

‘I’m running out of ideas, I have no idea what to do the longer he is in there the more chance there is of him saying something he shouldn’t I’ve become used to this lifestyle I’m not losing it because of his mouth lets go shopping’ 

Ginny and Molly left the house to spend more money that wasn’t theirs. 

Minerva, Kingsley, the Auror guard, Blaise and his associate were standing in Harry’s room with him and Draco. Harry had read over the documents and signed his name where required.

'I will see that these get to the right people Harry, I’ll have the goblins sign the forms about your vaults. The only thing left to discuss is having the Weasley’s visit.’ 

He explained about Molly storming into his office and making demands, he told him about her trying to use the Imperius curse on him. 

‘I just want this over with, they can come the day after tomorrow, I only want them in here for half an hour and not everyday. There will be a guard with me wont there? I have to admit I’m kind of worried, they are getting desperate, who knows what they’ll try’ 

‘There will be a guard Harry and Draco can be here too if that makes you feel better’ Kingsley assured Harry.

‘It will thanks Kingsley’ 

‘we are going to back date documents to look they were dated before the war began’ Kingsley had a sly grin on his face.

‘You sure you weren’t in Slytherin?’ Harry asked laughing. 

‘No I just married one’ replied Kingsley. 

‘With regards to your financial arrangements we have decided that we will offer Ginny 1000 Galleons to live from, they will be told that Minerva and I made the decision so it doesn’t come back on you’ Kingsley explained

‘Are you alright with that Harry?’ 

‘Yep, she will not get another galleon out of me after this’ Harry spoke sternly. 

‘Harry do you have your key to your vault at Gringotts?’ Minerva asked

‘I haven’t seen my key since I got married, I gather that Ginny has it’ Harry replied. 

‘That will be returned to you when we show them the documents’ Kingsley answered. 

‘How many times a week are you permitting them to visit Harry?’

‘Twice a week will be more than enough and for only 30 minutes.’ Harry was adamant.

‘I will send them an owl and organise for them to meet here, we will go through the documents, their wands will be taken before they are allowed into the room, Minerva has offered to stand in with the Auror for the first visit. A colleague of Draco’s has offered to corroborate the story of your breakdown; we don’t think they will believe Draco alone. 

‘We are also telling them that you do not want to be touched in anyway, or have any other physical contact with them’ Kingsley explained.

‘Good I can’t stand it when they touch me’ Harry retorted.

'Now that everything is in place I will head back to the Ministry’ Kingsley dropped a kiss on Harry’s forehead and left the room. 

‘I will see you soon Harry’ Minerva did the same and followed Kingsley out. When everyone was gone Harry sighed heavily. 

‘Are you alright Harry’ Draco asked noticing he had withdrawn into himself. 

‘Just tired and scared, I want it to be over so I can move on, but I know that I need to do it this way to cause them the same suffering they have caused me, I’ve never thought of myself as vindictive, I guess its what happens when you are pushed too far’

‘Everything you are doing is not without just cause Harry, these people have subjected you to years of abuse and ill treatment you are simply taking a stand and refusing to be subjected to it anymore. Not matter what happens I will be right here beside you, we will do this together’

Draco moved closer to Harry and took his hand. 

‘Will you lay here with me for awhile’ Harrys voice was quiet. 

‘Of course I will’ Draco kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, he laid down so he was facing Harry. 

‘I feel safe when I’m with you Draco’ Harry yawned. 

‘You are safe Harry, safe and loved’ Draco kissed him gently and watched him fall asleep.

2 days later the Weasley’s were sitting in a room at St Mungo’s with the Minister, Minerva, Draco, Healer Brandon, Anna the mediwitch. The Weasleys had received a letter 2 days before stating they were allowed to visit Harry, but were required to meet with the Minister beforehand. 

‘I have documents that need to be viewed before you see Harry’ Kingsley spoke as he levitated the document in the air.

‘Before the war Harry made a living will, in the event that if something happened to him, someone would be appointed to make certain decisions relating to his care, he chose Minerva and I to make those choices should the need arise.'

‘It should be me’ Ginny exclaimed 

‘I’m his wife’

‘That may be so Miss Weasley, but as this document was created before the war and your marriage to Harry he chose accordingly’ 

Kingsley left no doubt in her mind that the point was not to be argued. 

‘Further to that, Harry also outlined who would be responsible for his financial arrangements again in the event something did happen to him, Minerva was already named as a guardian to Harry after Sirius died, Alice Longbottom was the other, had she could fulfil the duties, I was chosen to be the second guardian. Therefore Harry’s financial matters now fall to Minerva and I.'

Ginny exploded in anger 

‘You have no right to be in control of anything I am his wife and should be responsible for what happens to his money.’ 

‘We have every right Miss Weasley as the document states.’ Minerva was matching Ginny’s withering looks.

‘We require the key to Harry’s vaults if you please Miss Weasley’ Kingsley stated.

‘I don’t have it with me’ Ginny snapped.'

‘Accio Key’ with a wave of Minerva’s wand the key flew into her hand. 

‘It is in your best interest to cooperate from now on Miss Weasley anything other than that will not be tolerated’ Kingsley’s tone was sharp and cutting. 

‘The vaults at Gringotts will now be sealed, no member of the Weasley family are permitted to enter the vault without Minerva’s permission or mine. We are giving you 1000 galleons with which you will be required to live on as there will be no more until such time as Harry can make sound decisions’ 

it was Ron’s turn to explode this time.

‘How is my sister supposed to survive on that pittance’ he raged

‘She will have to make do’ came Minerva’s stern reply. 

‘Moving onto other matters’ Kingsley stated. 

‘Healer Malfoy and Healer Brandon have examined Harry thoroughly I will let them explain. 

‘Harry has suffered what is called a Nervous Breakdown, this can cause extreme fear and anxiety, he will feel an emotional overload, it has effected Harrys ability to function normally, his mental state has been effected also, he has retreated into himself and doesn’t speak.'

‘I can’t see how that is possible, he has a wonderful life, he is married has a good job, nothing could cause a breakdown’ Molly said incredulously. 

‘I am afraid it has caused a breakdown, Mrs Weasley, he has a highly stressful job which can be a trigger, other emotional events that have caused him duress could also be factored in.’

Kingsley noticed that the Weasley’s had paled at the remark.

‘Due to Harrys fragile state, we are restricting visits to twice a week for 30-minute periods only, there is to be no physical contact with Harry, he does not like people to touch him. There will be an Auror guard as well as another guard with Harry at all times even during visits they will remain with him.’ 

‘Are you telling me I can’t even kiss or hold my own husband’ fumed Ginny. 

'That’s exactly what I am telling you young lady, he is in no fit state to be caused any distress.’ Brandon was not one to be trifled with. 

‘Your wands will be taken prior to your visits with Harry, as he can be prone to outbursts when feels any stress.’ 

‘This really is ridiculous, we are Harry’s family he would not want all this fuss to be made over a simple visit, I’m sure that he would be far better off at home with his wife, where he can recover properly.’ Molly was losing patience. 

‘Family or not, these are the conditions and they will be adhered to.’ Draco spoke with cutting intent. 

‘If you would kindly place your wands on the table we will get organised to see Harry’ Kingsley gestured to the table, begrudgingly 3 wands appeared in front of him. 

‘Anna will go and get Harry settled and ready then you can go in, Minerva and Auror Barnes will be with you today.’ 

They followed Anna from the room and waited in the small foyer. Kingsley could hear muted conversation between the 3 and angry glances in his direction. Anna returned a few minutes later, 

‘You can come in now’ she said.


	5. The Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys visit Harry in St Mungo's, he puts his plan into action.  
> Draco convinces Harry to see a Mind Healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content MalexMale

Chapter 5: The Visits

Harry was sitting with his knees up to his chest when the Weasley’s entered the room followed by Minerva and an Auror. 

‘Harry we have missed you so much, it wont be long until you’re home and settled again’ Molly crooned. 

Harry said nothing.

‘Harry darling it’s so good to see you, home hasn’t been the same without you there’ Ginny spoke in a sickly sweet voice. 

Harry said nothing.

‘Work hasn’t been the same without you mate, no one to keep me company’ Ron said with falseness in his voice. 

Harry said nothing. Ginny chanced holding Harrys hand, it was swiftly batted away followed with 

‘Fuck off don’t touch me’ 

‘Harry I only want to hold your hand, its fine’ Ginny tried again 

‘FUCK OFF AND GET OUT!!’ Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Minerva and the Auror moved swiftly to Harry’s side. 

‘You need to leave, the visit is over’ Minerva spoke. 

‘It hasn’t been 30 minutes yet,’ whined Ginny. 

‘Leave now or you will not be coming back’ Minerva growled. 

The Weasley’s made a swift exit from the room.

When Harry was alone he let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. Draco was beside him after the Weasley’s had been thrown out Harry had been regaling Draco with details of the visit. 

‘I have been thinking Harry, it doesn’t seem much point in staying here all the time, I have a house in the country that I live in, I thought you might like to come and stay with me, then only come back here when you have your visits with the Weasels.’ 

‘That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day’ Harry grinned. 

‘Great, it will be much better for you I think, there is one thing I want you to do for me, I would like you to see a Mind Healer. I think its important after all you been through’ 

Harry thought for a moment, he knew Draco was right, even though he was playing a part for the Weasleys benefit, he still had some demons to deal with.’ 

‘I’ll see one’ he said 

‘You’re right Draco I need to work through it’ 

‘That’s my man, now lets spring you out of this place’ 

‘No money no nothing’ fumed Ginny as she paced up and down her mothers kitchen.

‘I can’t survive on 1000 galleons, it just isn’t possible’ 

‘ I cant believe he had all those documents and you didn’t know about it Ginny’ Molly questioned. 

‘What are we going to do, if we can’t get into his vault, he won’t talk to anyone we are screwed’ Ron muttered angrily. 

‘They didn’t show us a will, so we will get one drawn up that says if he dies Ginny gets everything. 

'You will have to practice his signature Ginny’ the mad look appeared in Molly’s eyes again. 

'We will get the lawyer to get us more visiting time with him, two days a week is not enough, we need to convince him to come home where we can keep an eye on him if that doesn’t work then we will kill him and get the money, he wont be able to say anything then’ Molly said with a maniacal grin. 

Draco opened the door to his country home and ushered Harry inside. It was simple yet elegant, not at all what Harry had imagined it to be. They stepped into a living room, with an overstuffed couch, and two armchairs, Draco gestured for Harry to sit down while he took his bags into a spare room. He made them both a cup of coffee then came to sit beside Harry on the couch. 

‘What do you think?’ he asked 

‘Well I’ve only seen the living room so far, but very nice’ Harry said cheekily. 

‘I will give you the grand tour’ Draco pulled Harry to his feet and showed him the rest of the house.

Harry feel asleep on the couch a little while later, so Draco took the opportunity to get some work done and decide on dinner for the two of them. It was just getting dark when Harry woke and found he was alone. He wandered along the hallway in search of Draco.

He found him in what he determined was his office. 

‘Hello sleeping beauty, have a nice nap’ Draco asked turning in his chair to face Harry. 

'I did, that’s a comfy couch’ replied Harry.

‘You look very rested’ Draco said. 

‘Would you like some dinner?’ he asked, 

“I’m starved’ Harry replied smiling. 

'Lets go eat’ Draco walked over to Harry and took his hand, they walked into the kitchen Harry sat at the table and Draco started cooking dinner.

After dinner the pair settled together on the couch, Draco sensed that Harry wanted to say something but he was nervous to say it. 

‘Something on your mind Harry’ Draco asked running his hand through Harry’s hair. 

‘For 2 years I have not known what’s it like to be loved, I thought I would never get out of there, that was my life, Ginny only wanted the fame and fortune being with me would give her. Now that I’m here with you I have all these feelings rushing through me and I am not quite sure what to think of them, I feel like I’m cheating on Ginny by feeling what I do, even though I don’t love her it still feels that way’ 

‘What are you feeling Harry?’ Draco asked gently. 

‘I feel safe and cared for, I feel an attraction to you I feel love for you’ Harry said softly. 

‘I understand that you feel like it’s cheating, and maybe that is something that you can talk to the Mind Healer about, I promise you that nothing will happen if you don’t want it to and until your ready for it to happen. I am content being here with you like this, holding you is enough for me, your health is more important’ Draco stared into Harrys eyes. 

‘I love you Draco’ 

'I love you too Harry now how about a bit of snogging’ they spent the next hour kissing each other senseless. 

It was time for Harry to go back to St Mungo’s for the Weasley’s visit. He and Draco had discussed what this visit would entail. Harry wanted to see them squirm a bit more, he would pretend to be having a nightmare, yelling things that would cause the redheads to worry he might let their secret slip. 

An Auror guard that Harry had worked with at the Ministry and Anna the Mediwitch were with Harry. He had told them of his plan. Getting comfortable, he shut his eyes and waited for the entertainment to begin.

The Weasley’s had been shown into the room by Healer Brandon, he explained that Harry was resting he wasn’t to be disturbed. The trio entered the room and noted the guards. 

‘Surely we don’t need to be watched while he is sleeping?’ Molly snapped. 

‘He has someone with him at all times, regardless’ Brandon said stiffly. 

They sat down and began to chat away to Harry. 

It had been 10 minutes when they noticed Harry was becoming restless. 

‘No don’t hurt them, please don’t hurt them, I’ll do what you want’ Harry moaned.

The trio exchanged worried looks; Anna could see they were worried what Harry would say next. 

‘Don’t kill him, No you can’t kill him’ Harry was writhing in the bed throwing his head from side to side. 

‘Harry you need to wake up you’re just having a bad dream’ Ginny sounded desperate. 

‘Why why would you hurt them?’ Ron stepped to Harry’s side and touched him on the shoulder, in a split second Harrys fist connected with Ron’s face and sent him falling to the ground. 

‘No no no no no’ he shouted. 

Anna looked at the Auror and he nodded slightly. 

‘The visit will have to end now, Harry is quite distressed and we need to give him something to calm him down.’ 

The Auror motioned for the Weasley’s to follow him out of the room. When the coast was clear Harry opened his eyes, Anna chuckled as she looked at Harry. 

‘You are quite the actor Harry’ she said 

‘Lots of practice’ he smiled. 

‘How worried did they look?’ ‘Extremely, didn’t know whether to sit there or run screaming from the room’ Anna offered. 

‘The more worried they the sooner they will stuff up’ Harry said. 

‘You are very brave Harry, they deserve everything they get’ Anna said sincerely. 

‘Thanks Anna’ 

Ron was standing in his mother’s kitchen holding his nose. 

‘Rotten bastard, I think he broke my nose’ he seethed. 

‘It’s getting too risky having him in that place, he is going to say too much one day then its all over’ Molly was concerned. 

‘Next time we see him we will have to slip him a memory modifier somehow, it’s the only way to shut him up.

’A day later the Weasley’s received at letter from the Minister stating that if they did not adhere to the conditions set out, and refrained from physical contact with Harry they no longer be permitted to visit him. 

Harry met with the Mind Healer at Draco’s house. Her name was Claudia Higgins she was a tall woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes she wore muggle type clothing. Draco had left them to it and gone into his office. Claudia sat in one of the armchairs while Harry sat on the couch. 

‘Harry I would like to start with you telling me about your marriage to Ginny’ she asked.

‘I dated her while I was still at Hogwarts, when were on the run, I realised that I was gay and did not want to pursue a relationship with her when the war was over. After the war was finished I was staying with her family, she had been pestering me to get back together, but I was so tired that I kept putting it off. Then her mother started at me, so I told Ginny that I didn’t want to get back together, I decided to leave and go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron.' he began

'I went upstairs to grab my bag and leave, when I came back down, Molly, Ginny and Ron had their wands pointed at me, I asked what they were doing, Molly said I wasn’t going anywhere, I would be marrying Ginny whether I liked it or not, if I didn’t they were going to kill my godson Teddy and his grandmother. I told them they couldn’t hurt an innocent child; Molly turned on Arthur and killed him. I knew that I didn’t have a choice I had to marry her.'

'For the last 2 years I have basically lived in fear they would make good on their threat if I didn’t do what they wanted. Ginny controlled everything, she spent money on things without asking first, she shopped all the time, forced me to have sex, I am very good at wandless magic, so I was able to use non verbal charms to prevent her from falling pregnant.'

It was the only control over something I had. I tried to kill myself over the years but they always found me, Molly would heal me, so I never went to a hospital. If I didn’t do something they wanted they would use the Cruciatus curse on me, Ginny was very good at hexes so she would use those on me as well.’ Harry took a shuddering breath. 

‘You certainly have been through a lot Harry, you didn’t deserve for any of it to happen, I commend you for your bravery in protecting your godson. What made you decide to try and end your life at the ministry?’

'Ginny hadn’t fallen pregnant and she got really mad, she hexed me, forcing me to have sex with her.' 

I knew that the only way it was going to end is if I got help. Ron was always following me at work, so when he was out on a job, I took the chance and cut my wrists, I knew someone would find me and take me to the hospital’ 

‘Did you really want to end your life Harry?’ Claudia asked with concern. 

‘At first I thought it was the only for the pain to end, I knew I needed help, I thought that if I could only get to the hospital then I would get the help I need I knew that Draco worked there and he would help me.'

‘Tell me about Draco’ Claudia smiled at Harry. 

‘We were enemies at school, always fighting and hexing each other. I started having feelings for him in 6th year, but didn’t know what they meant, it wasn’t until I was on the run, and I figured that I was gay. I looked for Draco when the war finished, but couldn’t find him.'

The day I was going to leave the Burrow, I was going to look for him, but never got the chance to. Over the years I would see him at functions, I would try and talk to him, but Ron always interrupted. When I woke up at St Mungo’s he was there beside me, he said he wanted to make sure I was all right. Claudia I have been having strong feelings towards Draco and I feel like I’m cheating, is that wrong?’ Claudia looked at Harry and smiled.

‘Harry you were forced into a marriage you never wanted, your feelings were also forced upon you, you were at the mercy of a family who had threatened your godson and who killed their husband and father in cold blood.'

'You were also forced to resort to drastic measures, in an attempt to free yourself and get some help. I gather for the first time in over 2 years you are feeling safe and able to explore real feelings and you’re feeling something that is completely normal for Draco who is caring for you because your worth caring about its not wrong Harry to feel without force’. 

‘ I never thought of it like that, I have never loved Ginny, it really means nothing to me’ Harry looked down at the ring on his finger; he pulled it off and sat it beside him on the couch. 

‘Feel better’ Claudia asked. 

‘Yes much’ Harry replied. 

They spoke for a little while longer then Claudia left, telling Harry she would return in a week’s time. He went in search of Draco once Claudia was gone. He was in his office when Harry walked in. 

‘How did you go?’ he asked carefully. 

‘Good, I told her everything that happened, I also talked about the feelings I’ve been having, she said its not wrong to feel without force.'

'I took my wedding ring off’ he said.

‘How does it feel to have it gone?’ Draco questioned. 

‘Wonderful’ Harry walked towards Draco and stood in front of him. 

‘I have a question’ his voice was low and husky. 

‘What’s that’? Draco looked into those gorgeous green eyes. 

‘Make love to me?’  
'Are you sure Harry, I don't want you to think you have to' 

'I have never been surer of anything, I need to know what's it's like to be loved in that way' Harry answered quietly

'Then it will be my pleasure.’ He took Harry by the hand and led him into the bedroom. 

Draco kissed Harry gently putting as much passion into it as he could, he put his hands under Harry’s shirt and ran his hands over the smooth warm skin, and he could feel Harry shuddering under his hands.

He lifted Harry’s shirt over his head, he kissed his neck nipping and sucking the soft flesh, he kissed his chest and ran his tongue over Harry’s nipple. 

He looked back into Harry’s eyes that had darkened with lust. He moved them towards the bed and gently laid Harry down, he lowered himself on top of Harry and kissed his mouth again. 

‘Let me love you Harry’ he moaned as he broke the kiss. 

Draco spelled his and Harry’s clothes away and began to explore Harry’s body. He kissed his way down Harry’s chest, kissing every scar gently he ran his tongue over both nipples feeling them harden under his touch.

He kissed Harry’s body nipping in places and leaving his mark. 

He looked at Harry’s cock and noticed it was standing to attention. He kissed the insides of Harry’s thighs, worked his way down to Harry’s feet, he sucked each toe, and Harry was groaning and writhing beneath Draco.

He moved back up and ran his tongue along Harrys shaft, he could hear the moans of pleasure coming from Harry, he took his cock into his mouth and sucked the hard member, Harry fisted his hand in Draco’s hair and thrust his hips up to meet Draco’s mouth. 

While he was sucking Harry’s cock Draco inserted a finger into Harrys hole to prepare him, he entered another finger and scissored inside to loosen the entrance, he found Harrys prostate and Harry arched off the bed in ecstasy. 

Draco found his wand and magically lubed Harry’s hole and his own hard cock. He let go of Harry’s cock and sat up, he moved beside Harry and kissed him hard.

‘I want you to sit on me Harry, ride me,'

Harry stood over Draco and lowered himself onto Draco’s cock, he moved slowly, his eyes not leaving Draco’s, he moved quicker kissing him on the mouth, Draco thrust his hips up in rhythm with Harrys movements. 

‘Merlin Draco this is good, so good, fuck me baby fuck me,

Draco thrust hard into Harry and hit his prostate, 

‘Fuck yeah baby, oh fuck that feels good’

'I’m so close Draco; he grabbed Harry’s cock and pumped in time with Harry. 

‘Cum for me baby, cum hard Harry, I want to feel your cum on me baby.’ 

‘Oh fuck I love you Draco,'

Harry came so hard he saw stars, Draco thrust into Harry a few more times and felt his own release. 

Panting Harry lay down beside Draco and pulled him into his arms.

‘I never knew anything could feel so good, I have never felt so loved.’ Harry was smiling and crying at the same time. 

‘You are loved Harry, very much’ he kissed his raven haired lover cleaned them with a cleaning spell and fell asleep in Harry's arms.


	6. Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia delves further into what makes the Weasley's tick, the results are far more sinister than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content  
> MalexMale

Chapter 6: Claudia

After her visit with Harry, Claudia went to the Ministry to speak with Kingsley. 

‘Morning Claudia’ Kingsley gestured for the healer to enter his office and sit down. 

‘Morning Minister I wondered if I might have a word with you about Harry?’ 

‘Certainly is something wrong?’ Kingsley was slightly concerned. 

‘I have spent some time with Harry and he has opened up to me quite a bit, I think now that he has started he will heal a bit quicker. I was very concerned about the Weasley’s and the part they played in causing him to resort to wanting to end his life, while I understand that Harry wants his revenge, I feel that it will not benefit him to drag this process out, in fact I think it may do him more harm’. 

Kingsley was silent for a few moments while he let what Claudia had said run through his mind. 

‘I believe you have a valid point Claudia, what do you suggest we do to move the process along?’ 

‘ I would like to talk to each of the Weasley’s alone, see if I can gauge exactly what their motives might be, then maybe we can come up with a plan to expose them sooner rather than later’ 

‘I will organise for them to come here to the Ministry and you can chat to them, I believe you will be safer here than your office if they try anything.’ 

‘Thank you Kingsley’ 

‘Has Harry thought about beginning divorce proceedings against Ginny Weasley?’ Claudia asked thoughtfully. 

‘We have spoken to him about it, my husbands law firm have outlined the necessary documents in preparation why do you ask?’ 

'Harry hasn’t allowed himself to feel anything, nor has he known what its like to feel anything without being forced to do so.'

During our session he removed his wedding band, when I asked him what he felt when he took it off, he said he felt no sadness, but a renewed hope that he could explore his feelings freely the only thing holding him back is the fact he is married, Harry is very honourable even to those who don’t deserve it’ Claudia explained. 

‘He is very honourable indeed, I will speak to him and see what he is thinking’ in the meantime I will write to the Weasley’s and set a time for you to speak to them.’

Kingsley was sitting in the kitchen of Draco’s house with Harry and Draco.

‘I have spoken to Claudia this morning she says that you are doing well Harry making some progress, she also voiced a concern about the Weasley’s and their part in this, she seems to think that to prolong the process of enacting payback against them may do you more harm than good, I tend to agree with her. I know we have spoken about you divorcing Ginny, I also understand you’re hesitant in going ahead with them because of Andromeda and Teddy’s safe and they’re safe. What do you think?’

Harry looked towards Draco, 

‘it has to be your decision Harry, I will support you no matter what, but if you want to move on and start your life again, then I think its something that needs to be done now’ 

he held Harry’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. 

‘I want to have a life and relationship with Draco Kingsley and while that is hanging over my head I cant truly move on, I never had any love for Ginny and a wedding certificate doesn’t change that’ 

'I will start proceedings for Divorce you already have my conditions that she payback every cent she has spent.'

'I have also been thinking of something else, I know that Molly will go to Azkaban for killing Arthur and for threatening to kill Andromeda and Teddy. I have been reading some books from Draco’s library, I found something called a Wizard life Debt and as I have saved both Ginny and Ron’s lives over the years, I thought I would invoke that debt.'

The one thing that Ron and Ginny could never stand the thought of was living like muggles, as they forced me to marry Ginny and get Ron a job at the ministry I am going to force them to live like muggles, never to return to the magical world, they will be banished.’ 

Harry smiled, something Draco hadn’t seen in a long time. 

‘Excellent idea Harry, I will get Blaise started on the necessary documents, Claudia also indicated that she would like to speak to the Weasley’s in turn to gauge exactly how far they intend to go’ 

‘For money and power they will do anything’ Harry said gravely.

Claudia settled into an armchair in one of the many rooms at the ministry, with her was Ron Weasley.

‘Mr Weasley we are going to have a chat today about the situation with Harry, I understand you have been friends for many years?’ 

‘Since we were 11 our first year at Hogwarts, I was with Harry when he took down Voldemort, helped him find all the Horcruxes, even had to destroy one myself’ 

‘You work here at the Ministry with Harry?’ Claudia asked. 

‘I’m an Auror with Harry; he is sort of like my boss, although I can do what I like being his brother in law. I guard the Minister a lot Harry wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it, upsets some of the other Aurors, but I’m the best’. 

In your dreams you Prat thought Claudia. 

‘How you do feel about Harry having a break down what do you think caused it?’ Claudia couldn’t wait to hear this answer. 

‘Can’t handle the pressure, Harry has always been like that, things get too much and he cracks, only got the Head Auror job because he’s the Saviour of the Wizarding world, I expect I will take his place now, needs someone with a cool head’

Wow ego much! Claudia was gobsmacked. The rest of the session went much the same; Ron made it sound as though he saved the wizarding world single handed on a weekly basis.

Ginny Weasley was next; the first thought that came into Claudia’s mind was Entitled brat. Not once did she refer to Harry as her husband, it was always the saviour or the chosen one, and how much it benefited her to be married to him. 

There was love there for harry only a love of what being with him provided her. Claudia chuckled inwardly as Ginny droned on and on about all the exotic places she had been, all the nice things she had. 

Spend up sweetie, the more you spend the more you owe. Kingsley had told her about the life debt earlier that morning. 

Molly was last on the agenda, Claudia was concerned about the woman’s motives towards Harry and not fooled by the overly sweet and charming exterior she put forward. When Claudia questioned her about the breakdown, her answer was that Harry was having a bit of a tantrum and would soon come around, nothing serious. She asked about his marriage to Ginny, she replied it was fantastic, they couldn’t be happier. 

But Harry did need to come around to the idea of children and stop all the foolishness. There was no emotion apparent on her face, every answer she gave was deadpan, no feeling whatsoever. It was clear to Claudia that Harry was an object in whatever game they were playing, this woman would cause Harry the most harm Claudia was certain of that. 

She reported to Kingsley once all the interviews had finished. 

‘Molly Weasley is the one that we need to watch, the other two are involved, but they are only puppets, she is the Master. 

When is Harrys next visit scheduled with them?’ she asked. 

‘Tomorrow as it happens’ Kingsley replied. 

‘I would like to sit in if you don’t mind, just to observe how they act around him’ she explained. 

‘No problem I’ll be there myself and so will Anna the mediwitch. Do you think they will try something?’ 

'I think they are getting very desperate so it could be possible they might try something yes’

Harry loved the time he was spending away from St Mungo’s but more importantly he was treasuring the time he spent with Draco. They discussed many things. One being that Harry should move in with Draco when all this was over with. 

He couldn’t have been happier, but it was put on hold, when he remembered that he had a visit with the Weasley’s the next day. To make him feel better Draco ran a nice bath for the two of them so they could relax for a while. 

‘ I could stay in here forever’ said Harry leaning back against Draco’s chest. 

‘So could I mumbled Draco as he kissed and nipped at Harrys neck. 

Harry could feel Draco’s erection digging into his back. 

‘My baby is feeling playful’ he moaned as Draco attacked his neck. 

‘Definitely’ he mumbled 

‘Better take this to the bedroom then.’ 

They used drying charm and went into the bedroom. Harry laid Draco on the bed and moved on top of him. 

‘Tonight I’m going to love you’ Harry moaned taking his lovers mouth hungrily. 

He ran his hands down Draco’s body making path with his tongue. Draco arched his back in pleasure. 

He kissed every inch of Draco’s body he could manage emitting groans of lust from the lover’s mouth. Draco’s cock was achingly hard and Harry could see the pre cum leaking from his head.

He ran his thumb over the slit coating Draco’s cock with his fluid. 

‘Merlin Harry, suck me please’ happy to comply Harry took Draco into his mouth and sucked gently at first to drive Draco over the edge, he cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze causing his love to arch is back and thrust into Harrys mouth.

‘Like that baby’ Harry moaned. 

‘Fuck yes, so good, harder Harry suck harder. 

Harry sucked as hard as he could while fingering Draco’s entrance, he found the sensitive spot and Draco screamed in pleasure. 

‘Cum for me baby, Harry moaned, cum in my mouth, I love your taste baby so fucking good’ he found his lovers prostate again and Draco came screaming Harrys name, he swallowed all Draco offered. 

‘On your knees baby, I want to fuck that gorgeous arse,' 

Draco complied and Harry magically prepared them both. He lined his cock up with his lovers arse and gently pushed his member in, giving Draco time to adjust to the feeling. He moved a bit more until he was completely inside Draco. He moved slowly, letting his balls hit Draco’s arse as he went.

‘Fuck that’s good, harder Harry faster. 

Harry thrust forward hitting Draco’s prostate and heard him scream in ecstasy. 

‘Fuck yeah your cock feels so good in my arse, harder baby harder. 

Harry could feel himself getting closer, 

‘Grab your cock baby, stroke it let me hear you cum again. 

Draco grabbed his cock and pumped in time with Harry’s thrusts. 

Harry thrust against Draco and hit the spot, Draco came hard and hearing that Harry spilled into Draco’s arse. 

They collapsed onto the bed breathing hard, feeling sated and completely satisfied. Harry moved and laid beside Draco looking into those steel grey eyes. 

‘Good?’ Harry asked. 

‘Perfect Harry just perfect’ replied the lust-hazed blonde. 

Harry kissed Draco mouth and laid his head on his chest. 

‘Draco’s heart swelled this right here was all he ever needed ever wanted, not just the sex, but Harry, waking up in Harrys arms falling asleep together, sharing a life and one day children, as a real family something neither of them had ever had. 

‘Harry?’ 

‘Yeah’ Harry replied in a sleepy voice. 

‘There’s something I want to ask you’ Harry moved from his spot and sat up on his elbows. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘After you get divorced from the weasel I was hoping that you would marry me? I want to spend my life with you, showing you what true love is, I want to have children you, be a family.’

Harry had tears rolling down his face he had never been so happy. 

‘Yes I will marry you Draco, I love you so much, I want everything you said and more.'

Draco reached over into his bedside drawer and took out a small black velvet box, inside was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen. It was silver and surrounded in tiny Emeralds and Rubies. 

Draco placed it on Harry’s finger and looked into his beautiful green eyes, ones that he would spend the rest of his life gazing into.


	7. Invoking Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry refuses to play their game anymore, he wants a life for him and Draco  
> The Weasley finally get whats coming to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content  
> MalexMale

Chapter 7: Invoking Debt

Harry had made a decision during the night, that morning at breakfast he told Draco about it. 

‘I want this over, I don’t want to play games anymore, I want to be able to leave the house and go out with my fiancé, I want Teddy and Andromeda to come home and not have to hide. I want to go back to my job and enjoy my life with you.'

'I want to have kids and not worry about the Weasley’s trying to take them from me. I want to travel the world with you, see and experience things. I want to make love on a remote island, hold you in my arms on top of the Eiffel Tower.’

Harry’s eyes were ablaze with passion and determination.’ 

'Then lets get it done’ 

Draco took Harry by the hand and led him into their bedroom; he made love to his fiancé it was passionate and full of love, everything that both men felt. 

Harry cancelled the visit with the Weasley’s that day; he wanted to make sure everything was in place before he saw them. Kingsley and Blaise visited went over all the documents that had been discussed.

The divorce papers were finalised and so was the life debt document. With the help of a disillusionment charm Harry went to Gringotts and into the 3 vaults that the Weasley’s knew nothing about, he consolidated them into two high security vaults, he organised to have Draco as someone who had permission to enter his vault.

He cancelled subscriptions vial owl that Ginny had accumulated while they were married. He went and removed his belongings from the house, making a list of the things that Ginny would have to pay him for.

He spoke to a realtor and put the house up for sale. He packed all Ginny’s belongings and left them outside on the front porch along with his wedding band. He changed the locks and cast protective charms around the door to stop Ginny from getting in.

He wrote a letter in support of Kingsley firing Ron from the Ministry and the Aurors. He and some of the Aurors went to Hogsmeade and the Shrieking shack they discovered Arthurs body, Harry figured that this was where he had been dumped when he heard that Ron and Ginny had been seen in the village. He wrote a letter to Andromeda telling her that it would soon be safe for her and Teddy to come home, he couldn’t wait to hug his godson.

He met with Claudia, Kingsley, Anna and Blaise later that day; he explained his plans for the visit the next day. He felt a sense of accomplishment for the first time in over 2 years, no longer would be someone’s doormat, someone’s ticket to fame and fortune. They had forced his hand, now he was forcing theirs. 

Charlie, George, Bill and Percy had all been informed for what had happened to Arthur, the four Weasley men hadn’t spoken to their mother or brother and sister for years, as they didn’t agree with that they had been planning. 

Hermione was safe in Australia with her parents, after she found them; they had decided to stay on for a while longer. She told Harry that she couldn’t handle Ron’s attitude and Molly needing to control everything; she hinted that she was seeing someone new, but would say more when she saw him.

He cooked a romantic dinner that night for Draco, he revelled in being engaged to this beautiful man and that in 24hrs time it would all be over and he would have his revenge. He couldn’t believe after everything he had been through, he had found the love and commitment he had always dreamed of.

After the dishes had been done, the pair cuddled on the couch, they talked about wedding plans, and where they would travel too. They had sex many times that night, showing their love and devotion for each other.

Ginny Weasley walked to her door and noticed that all her belongings were sitting on the porch, she reached for the door handle and got zapped for her trouble, after another 3 attempts and waring of getting zapped she screamed in frustration and apparated to the Burrow.

It seemed she wasn’t the only Weasley that was having difficulties; she stepped into the kitchen in time to hear Ron ranting madly. 

‘I have been fired, the bloody bastard fired me, said I was a liability and a danger to the Ministry’ he fumed.

‘I cant get into my own house, I found my stuff on the front porch, the door has charms around it or something. Every time I touched it I got zapped’ Ginny was furious.

‘We have to keep calm, I have brewed the Draught of living death we will slip it into Harrys drink tomorrow then we will kill that filthy muggle lover and that kid and then we will be home free’ she said this with no emotion, no feeling and continued to finish making dinner.

Harry woke early the next morning, he was excited and felt sick at the same time. It was finally going to end; he would be free to live his life with Draco. He watched his fiancé sleep; he was beautiful even when he slept Harry thought. Draco sensed that Harry was awake and probably not feeling the best, he turned so he faced his lover.

‘Morning gorgeous’ he said kissing harry gently. 

‘Morning Baby’

‘You feeling ok?’ Draco asked. 

‘Just edgy’ 

‘Well let me fix that for you’ Draco moved over Harry and kissed him hard.

He kissed his way down to his lovers hardening cock and took Harry into his mouth, he swallowed Harry whole, and he sucked and licked the erect member, eliciting moans of pleasure from Harry. 

‘Oh god that feels good’ fuck yeah baby, suck my cock baby, and suck it hard'.

Draco moved his head up and down, he squeezed Harry’s balls feeling them tighten under his grip. 

‘You close baby’ Draco murmured, 

‘cum for me baby, let me taste you, cum hard baby, I want your cum in my mouth’ 

‘oh fuck Draco’ Harry came hard so hard he thought he would pass out. 

He spilled everything he had into Draco’s mouth his lover swallowed his seed. Moving back to Harry’s side he kissed his temple. 

‘Feel better baby?’

‘Oh yeah, what you do to me Draco, its electric’ Harry panted.

‘I love you Harry, no matter what happens today know that I love you’ 

‘I love you too Draco'. 

They showered and dressed ready for what ever the day had in store for them.

Harry was in his usual place in the bed, knees drawn up to his chest when the three redheads entered the room. Claudia, Anna, Draco and Kingsley were all gathered around the room. 

They took their seats and engaged in small talk with Harry all of which he ignored. He could tell they were anxious, having obviously found out that Ginny couldn’t get into the house and Ron had been fired from the Ministry. Knowing that it was time to strike and being thoroughly sick of the sight of them Harry spoke. 

‘ I’d like some water please, I’m a bit thirsty.’ 

‘I’ll get it for you Harry dear’ 

Molly took the glass from the bedside table and went to the sink and filled it, Harry could clearly see her tip a potion into the glass, looking back down as she returned, he put his hand out for the glass. He knew instantly that the Draught of living death had been mixed in with the water. 

He held the glass in his hand making no move to drink any.

‘Are you going to have a drink Harry?’ asked Ginny nervously. 

‘No I think I’ll ask for a divorce instead Ginerva’ Ginny squeaked in shock, 

‘You can’t be serious Harry’ she stuttered. 

‘I’m very serious, Kingsley if you would?’ 

'Certainly Harry’ Molly Ginerva Weasley you are under arrest for the murder of Arthur George Weasley, the attempted murder of Harry James Potter and the threatened attempt of harm against Andromeda and Teddy Tonks.'

‘You can’t do this, he is making it up I didn’t murder anybody, he is lying’ 

Molly was screaming and struggling in the body bind Kingsley had placed her in.

'We have Harry’s memory of the event Molly; we also discovered Arthur’s body in the shrieking shack. Where your children dumped him. 

'Harry, Draco would you meet me at the Ministry I believe we have some more business to discuss’ of course Minister we will meet you there.’ 

Another Auror arrived and escorted the two shell shocked Weasley’s to the Ministry. 

Reconvened in a conference room Harry went in for the final kill. Blaise was also present. 

‘Here is a bill of divorce Ginny, you are to sign this and it will be finalised. Still in a state of shock, she took the quill that was offered and signed the document.

‘I loved you Harry how could you do this’ she sobbed. 

‘You didn’t love me Ginerva; you loved what being with me got you, money, fame and expensive living. I never loved you, I was forced to marry you and suffer for 2 years, so now I am going to force you and brother dearest over there to do something you don’t want to do.'

Blaise stepped forward and placed the Life Debt document on the table. 

‘As Harry James Potter has saved both your lives in the last 10 years, we have seen his memories of these rescues, you are now in debt to Harry, We will start with you Ginny, your debt to Harry will be in 2 parts, the first is you will pay Harry back every Knut you have spent in the time you have been married, that includes the house that you purchased against Harry’s wishes. Here is a list of everything that you owe. Ginny’s face had turned scarlet. 

‘I don’t have the money to pay for all this, you can’t make me do this’ 

‘ I can and I have’, snarled Harry 

‘The second part of this’ continued Blaise. 

'Is this, you will be stripped of all your magic, your wands snapped in half, then banished from the magical world to live the remainder of your life as a muggle. If you attempt to return to the magical world the punishment will be death.’ 

Ginny couldn’t speak; she was white as a ghost.

‘Ronald Weasley your life debt to Harry James Potter will be giving me all your wizard earnings from your work as an Auror, this will include the money you made during your training. You will also be stripped of your magic, and banished from the magical world to live as a muggle with your sister.'

The punishment will be the same if you try to re-enter the magical world.’ 

He had no words he sat staring into space. Molly was sent to Azkaban for murder where she was given a life sentence. 

Ginny and Ron were stripped of all their magic, had their wands snapped. Two Aurors escorted them to a muggle village in country England, where they were made to work on a farm.

Harry took Draco into his office, shut and sealed the door, placed a silencing charm over the room, he and Draco spent the afternoon making love.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone including Harry are now safe. he has the life and marriage he deserves.

Epilogue

Three months had passed since the Weasley’s had either been sent to Prison or forced to live in the Muggle world. He and Draco had been married a month before, it was a simple ceremony, 

Kingsley and Blaise stood beside Harry and Draco, Minerva conducted the bonding, Teddy was in charge of holding the rings, for a 3 year old he did a wonderful job. Harry was so glad that Andromeda and Teddy were able to be there for the wedding, it truly made his day.

Hermione came back from Australia and spent sometime with Harry, she was horrified at what he had been through, this was after she spent an hour yelling at him for not writing and telling her he was in trouble. 

She told Harry that she met someone in Australia another wizard so it happened who was on holiday from Germany. Harry had the feeling Hermione would be travelling a lot. 

Draco and Harry were planning on travelling, that had to be put on hold when Draco came home from work one day and announced to Harry that he was pregnant. Harry had picked Draco up and swung him round in circles until Draco yelled he was going to throw up. 

They were now waiting to find out whether they were having a boy or girl. If Harry thought Draco was beautiful before he was even more so now that he was pregnant.

The only downside was attending Arthur’s funeral and having to face the rest of the Weasley men. 

He didn’t want to go, but felt he should as Arthur was trying to stop Molly when she killed him. 

The other Weasley boys told Harry he had nothing to be sorry for, it was Molly, Ron and Ginny that had caused the problems not him. As far as they were concerned they got what they deserved. Through it all Draco had been right by Harry’s side supporting him and loving him.

The end.

If anyone would like to see a sequel to this please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Please read and review.


End file.
